House Goodbrother
House Goodbrother of Hammerhorn is a noble house from the Iron Islands. They are one of the most powerful houses from Great Wyk, the largest of the islands, and are one of House Greyjoy's primary bannermen. Their keep of Hammerhorn is inland, in the Hardstone Hills, their wealth not coming from the Sunset Sea but from their mines. Their blazon is a gold-banded black warhorn on red. House Goodbrother has at least three cadet branches on Great Wyk, the Goodbrothers of Corpse Lake, the Goodbrothers of Crow Spike Keep, and the Goodbrothers of Downdelving. Other branches include theGoodbrothers of Shatterstone on Old Wyk and the Goodbrothers of Orkmont. History Unlike most great houses of the Iron Islands, the Goodbrothers claim descent from the Grey King's loyal eldest brother. When the kingsmoot was used to choose the High King of the Iron Islands, only House Greyiron had more kings chosen than the Goodbrothers. Urrathon IV Goodbrother was a high king known as "Badbrother" during the Age of Heroes. The Second Conquest (WIP) At the Kingsmoot called by Aeron Damphair, House Goodbrother initially supported Victarion Greyjoy, but switched to Euron's side as the Crow's Eye's cause gained momentum. After spending time in Euron's presence, however, Lord Gorold began to have serious misgivings about his new King once he better understood the man's nature. Lord Rodrik Harlaw was able to convince Lord Gorold Goodbrother to support Asha Greyjoy instead, and together they persuaded Lord Dunstan Drumm to come over to the Kraken's Daughter, as well. Gorold's son Gran wed Asha Greyjoy, and his heir Greydon wed Dagny Drumm to cement the new alliance. House Goodbrother assisted House Harlaw and House Drumm in cementing Lady Asha's position in control of the Iron Islands, and Lord Gorold joined in signing the letter sent by Rodrik the Reader to inform Euron that he would receive neither further supplies nor reinforcements from the Iron Islands. War of the Seven Banners When King Viserys called his banners to war, the Ironborn gladly accepted the invitation to raid Tyrosh and the Stepstones without limitation. Lord Arryk’s health had grown too frail for such an expedition, but he declared he should die at sea rather than in his bed. Practical command of the Goodbrother forces fell to his heir, Torgon. Not long after reaching Tyrosh, Lord Arryk went to the Drowned God’s halls and Torgon became Lord of Hammerhorn. House Goodbrother's fleet spent four years reaving the Stepstones and the coast of the Narrow Sea in nominal support of King Viserys's war, and returned home with a considerable amount of plunder. Recent History In the year 377, Lord Torgon died unexpectedly while on a reaving trip. A snapped cable on his ship struck him on the side of his head and attempts to relieve the swelling on his brain only worsened his condition. Joseran became Lord of Hammerhorn, and named his brother Harwyn his heir. Members * Gorold Goodbrother (d. 317) * Unknown Wife ** Greydon Goodbrother (282-344)(Lord of Hammerhorn 317-344) ** Dagny Goodbrother, nee Drumm (285-370) *** Arryk Goodbrother (302-365)(Lord of Hammerhorn 344-365) *** Brenna Goodbrother, nee Tawney (304-351) **** Torgon Goodbrother (323-377)(Lord of Hammerhorn 365-377) **** Alva Goodbrother, nee Greyjoy (326- ), Dowager Lady of Hammerhorn ***** Joseran Goodbrother (b. 344)(Lord of Hammerhorn 377-present) ***** Saga Sunderly (345-369) ****** Asha Goodbrother (369- ) ***** "Mia" (Dates Unknown) ****** Quenton Pyke (366- ) ***** Gwynesse Goodbrother (b. 347), married to Argon Wynch (b. 326) ****** Tarwyn Wynch (b. 369) ****** Yvonna Wynch (b. 371) ***** Harwyn Goodbrother (b. 349), Heir to Hammerhorn ***** Roryn Goodbrother (b. 349) ***** Sylvi Goodbrother (b. 352) **** Thyra Goodbrother (324- ) **** Ylva Goodbrother (326-371) **** Balon Gooodbrother (329- ) **** Katha Goodbrother, nee Blacktyde (332- ) *** Helya Harlaw, nee Goodbrother (305-359) Category:Ironborn Category:House Goodbrother